


Pertengkaran

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, mereka bertengkar seperti biasa, seperti canon-nya aja lah gimana
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT/Dimulai dari Kagami yang menyuruh Kuroko sarapan sampai akhirnya berujung pada pertengkaran-pertengkaran konyol yang tidak penting./"Memangnya harus uke yang harus terus menuruti permintaan seme-nya? Aku mau revolusi. Di mana emansipasi uke? Kupikir aku harus membuat petisi yang wajib ditandatangani para uke di seluruh dunia."/BL!KagaKuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pertengkaran

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: BL, AT, OOC, typo(s)

Seperti biasa. Di hari Minggu yang damai—tentu saja karena tidak ada latihan neraka dari sang pelatih tercinta, pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu membaca novel yang baru dibelinya kemarin sembari membaringkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa milik sang kekasih.

"Kuroko, sarapan dulu," ujar Kagami dari dapur sembari menyiapkan piring untuk mereka berdua.

Bukan Kuroko namanya kalau dia memilih untuk melepaskan atensi dari paragraf-paragraf yang berhasil membuatnya berkilat antusias. Novel fantasi rekomendasi teman klub perpustakaannya benar-benar bagus, berhasil membuatnya tidur larut malam padahal Kagami sudah berulang kali memperingatkannya untuk tidak membaca saat malam hari.

Ah iya, sejak kemarin pemuda yang masih asyik memindai barisan kalimat di halaman novelnya itu menginap di rumah sang kekasih.

Dipaksa menginap lebih tepatnya.

Katanya sih karena si pemuda yang punya kemampuan hilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba itu sudah lama tidak main ke apartemen si harimau—secara kasar, baca saja Kagami itu kangen.

"Kuroko."

"Hm?"

Ujung bibir pemuda bersurai merah dengan bias hitam itu berkedut kesal. Dia membawa peralatan makan mereka ke satu-satunya meja di ruang tengah dan kembali lagi ke dapur untuk membawa sarapan mereka Minggu ini.

 _Srek_.

Dengan kasar, Kagami mengambil novel yang sedang asyik dibaca oleh pemuda bernomor punggung sebelas itu. "Sarapan dulu. Baca novelnya nanti," ujarnya.

Kuroko mengubah posisinya—tubuhnya berdiri. Dia menatap datar pemuda yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya itu dan berusaha mengambil novelnya kembali. "Kembalikan. Aku tidak mau novelku robek," rajuknya.

Pemilik nama Taiga itu mengangkat novel sang bayangan tinggi-tinggi. Satu tangannya yang lain menahan kening sang kekasih.

Posisi kali ini nampak lucu—juga berhasil membuat Kuroko kesal setengah mati.

"Kembalikan."

"Makan."

"Kembalikan."

"Makan."

"Kembalikan.

"Makan atau novel ini kulempar ke luar apartemen."

Kuroko Tetsuya mengambil mangkuk nasinya dengan kesal.

**X.x.X**

Mereka berdua memang suka bertengkar, apalagi untuk hal yang tidak penting. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja hubungan mereka akan membaik secepat pertengkaran itu datang. Toh nyatanya setelah makan pagi selesai, Kuroko dengan santai tidur di pangkuan sang kekasih sembari melanjutkan acaranya yang tertunda. Kagami sendiri sibuk menonton siaran olahraga pagi di salah satu saluran TV swasta.

"Kagami- _kun_."

"Hm? Apa?" Kedua netranya fokus menatap layar TV. Fokusnya meningkat dua kali lipat tatkala pembawa berita di sana menyiarkan berita tentang olahraga basket di negara tempat orang tuanya tinggal.

"Kagami- _kun_."

"Apa?"

"Kagami- _kun_."

"Kau memang dilahirkan untuk membuatku kesal ya?"— _tuk_. Remote TV mendarat dengan indahnya di dahi sang kekasih.

Kuroko mendongak sembari memegang dahinya yang baru saja dipukul pelan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Meskipun wajahnya sedatar tembok apartemen Kagami, bisa dilihat ada rasa kesal yang implisit di pancaran kedua bola matanya.

Sebagai balasan, novel setebal dua ratus halaman lebih kini melayang ke wajah pemuda yang sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton acara televisi.

Pertengkaran kedua pun dimulai.

**X.x.X**

"Kagami- _kun_."

"Cepat bicara sebelum aku benar-benar membuangmu keluar jendela."

Kuroko menatap lawan bicaranya tanpa menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti. Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya itu, mulutnya refleks berucap, "Kau jahat."

_Ctak._

Perempatan urat imajiner kini muncul di dahi _ace_ tim Seirin tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya meja ruang tengah melayang dan membuat nyawa kekasihnya juga ikut melayang, pemuda yang sejak kecil tinggal di negara adidaya itu mengatur napasnya.

Kadang Kuroko yang imut-imut polos lucu bin _uke_ itu bisa membuat nafsu membunuh seseorang muncul dan meningkat secara drastis.

"Apa yang Kagami- _kun_ pikirkan ketika melihat huruf K dan T digabungkan?" tanya Kuroko sembari menaruh novelnya di meja dan memandang pemuda di sampingnya.

Mereka masih di ruang tengah dengan TV yang menyala. Hanya saja pemuda yang berulang tahun saat musim dingin itu kini mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Hm?" Kagami melirik kekasihnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke depan. "Namaku tentu saja. 'K'agami 'T'aiga. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tidak memikirkanku? Inisial namaku—'Kuroko Tetsuya', kan sama-sama KT juga," pemuda yang dipacari oleh Kagami sejak tiga bulan yang lalu itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia membuang mukanya.

Kagami Taiga melirik kekasihnya yang kini tengah menampilkan ekspresi merajuk kesukaannya. Dia mematikan TV dan mendekatkan dirinya pada _partner_ basketnya itu. Dengan santai, dia merangkul pundaknya. "Gitu aja ngambek," godanya.

"Biarin." Oke, sekuat tenaga pemuda itu mengatur emosinya yang kembali naik. Dibanding membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang membuat kekasihnya marah, Kagami lebih memilih untuk menanggapi ucapan Kuroko tadi.

"Tahu tidak kalau KT bisa berarti hal lain juga?" kali ini dia menoleh ke samping dan tangannya yang menyampir di pundak Kuroko memaksa pemuda itu juga balik menatap dirinya.

"Jangan mendorong pipiku seperti itu—aku tidak suka."

"Biarin."

Nah lho, kata-kata Kuroko dibalikin sama Kagami.

Masih dengan mata yang berkilat jahil, pemuda yang pagi ini memakai baju rumahannya itu berucap santai, "Ayo tebak KT bisa berarti apa lagi."

Yang diajak bicara malah terdiam alih-alih menjawab. Dahinya berkerut; berpikir. Selain itu, dia memasang wajah curiga tatkala menangkap nada jahil yang tersirat di dalam pertanyaan Kagami tadi. Satu helaan napas terdengar dan Kuroko menjawab pasrah, "Entahlah. Selain namamu dan namaku, aku tidak tahu apa lagi."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari sebelahnya. Kuroko mulai merasakan aura-aura pertengkaran yang rasa-rasanya akan dimulai dalam satu menit ke depan.

"KT bisa berarti 'Kagami Tetsuya' lho."

Tuh, kan.

Ini nggak tahu emang Kuroko lagi PMS atau gimana, kok rasanya dari tadi dia bawaannya pengen berantem terus—sama pacar sendiri lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak setuju. KT juga bisa berarti 'Kuroko Taiga'."

JDER. Perang dunia ketiga di apartemen seorang pemain basket kebanggaan tim Seirin pun akan dimulai dalam tiga ... dua ... sa—

"Oi! Bagaimana bisa aku yang harus mengubah margaku?!"—tu.

"Kenapa harus tidak bisa?" tanya balik Kuroko sembali menolehkan kepalanya, mempertemukan dua pasang netra yang kini saling beradu tatap dengan intens.

"Karena kau _uke_."

Kuroko menyipitkan matanya. Dia memandang tajam wajah yang kini berjarak tiga puluh senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Memangnya harus _uke_ yang harus terus menuruti permintaan _seme_ -nya? Aku mau revolusi. Di mana emansipasi _uke_? Kupikir aku harus membuat petisi yang wajib ditandatangani para _uke_ di seluruh dunia."

Mengabaikan dirinya yang ingin _sweatdropped_ dan _facewall_ , Kagami membalas, "Kuroko, tapi kau memang pantas menyandang nama 'Kagami Tetsuya', percaya padaku."

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

Wajah pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu memerah kesal. Giginya bergeletuk dan otaknya sibuk mencari cara untuk melawan ucapan menyebalkan yang terucap dari _uke_ -nya sendiri.

Dan lima detik kemudian.

Ding dong deng. Kagami Taiga menampilkan seringai seksi aduhai—yang berhasil membuat kekasihnya menelan ludah gugup—karena berhasil menemukan cara untuk menghentikan ucapan _nonsense_ dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Memangnya siapa yang selalu tidur duluan—atau bahkan pingsan—setelah 'olahraga malam'?" _first strike_ , Bung!

"Ya, tapi, kan—"

"Memangnya siapa yang harus selalu diurus?" _nice move_!

"Itu—"

"Memangnya siapa yang wajahnya lucu dan menggemaskan di sini?" nah lho.

"Hei—"

"Memangnya siapa yang—"

"Cukup!" Wajah Kuroko merah padam. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan membuang mukanya sekali lagi. Kali ini pemuda itu mengaku kalah, salah sendiri karena bertanya hal konyol dan berujung membuat kekasihnya mengungkit-ngungkit hal yang tidak perlu.

Kagami tersenyum diam-diam. Rangkulannya dipererat dan berhasil membuat tubuh Kuroko limbung ke arahnya. "Kalau kau cemberut seperti itu, aku mau sarapan tambahan lho," godanya dengan napas yang menggelitik area leher sang kekasih.

Pemuda yang sedang digoda itu mati-matian menahan rona wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Dia menahan tubuh Kagami agar tak semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Ka-Kagami- _kun_..."

"Hari ini kau cerewet, tak seperti biasanya."

Kuroko masih diam. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menjauh—demi Tuhan, alarm tanda bahaya di kepalanya sudah berbunyi keras dari tadi.

Namun tampaknya perbuatan pemuda itu tadi tak berdampak sedikit pun. Bukannya menjauh, Kagami malah semakin berani dan menambahkan satu jejak kepemilikan di leher mulus milik sang kekasih. "Aku tidak suka cerewetmu yang seperti itu ...," godanya dengan suara serak, "bagaimana kalau kau 'cerewet' seperti tadi malam saja hmm? Aku lebih suka."

"Kaga—" Belum juga selesai berucap, pemilik surai biru terang itu merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara.

Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi. Tidak setelah tadi malam.

"Aku butuh minuman kesukaanmu— _vanilla milkshake_."

 _Blush_. Kuroko meronta sekuat mungkin. Namun sayang beribu sayang, tenaga Kagami jauh lebih kuat darinya. "Turunkan aku!" serunya kencang.

"Ti~dak~"

"Kagami Taiga!"

Dan apartemen itu pun kembali berisik selama dua jam ke depan persis seperti tadi malam.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
